Oatmeal Recipe
by readitsexy
Summary: Based on "Meryl Streep Makes Everything Sound Interesting," Elsa drags Anna out of bed and reads her an oatmeal recipe. Elsanna/icest/shipping.


Under normal circumstances, Elsa would gladly allow her darling Anna to sleep the day away while she carried on her royal duties until she awoke. Today, however, the queen found that eating breakfast alone was no way to start the day. Once in a while, she would like to start the day off with her sister by her side, conversing, and enjoying a hot meal. And today was the day she was going to make her join her. If she had company outside of the watchful eyes of the staff, she wouldn't mind working such long hours before finally retiring back to Anna for the remainder of the evening.

To Anna it was another night of sharing Elsa's bed after intimate activities, and she was unconscious to the "rude" awakening that was about to befall her.

The younger woman was burrowed between clean sheets, piles of blankets, and more pillows than she rightfully should've kept to herself, encased in a cave of warmth still left over from the previous night. With her beastly hair blocking most of her face, a smile could be seen, dreaming of something summery and pleasant.

"...Anna..."

"...Mrrfff..."

"Anna, wake up," cooed the unintentionally-enticing voice of Elsa. It was Anna's favorite wake-up call. Well one of them anyway.

"Mmm...how about...no." Anna smiled, sleepily, acknowledging her sister was there, but reluctant to fulfill her wish. Maybe if she put up enough of a fight, Elsa would be convinced to stay in bed with her today.

"Please, Anna, don't be difficult." Even though the younger sibling could tell that her elder sister was trying to be stern, it was hard to hear it over that smile. She could listen to her talk all day, especially from where she was. There was no force on heaven or earth that would remove her from her safe haven. With the exception of an ice-cold hand gripping her thigh from under the comforter.

She screamed and bounded out of her warm cocoon of thick blankets, evidently not wearing anything but a pair of startled, gaping eyes which stared in the direction of what caused her to react so.

Elsa was sitting on the side of the bed, one hand stifling a laugh, the other waving snow-covered fingers at her unwarned victim.

Anna pouted and attempted to cover herself with a fallen pillow.

The queen chuckled. "Is that necessary, now?" Having seen every side of her several times over since their reunion.

"What _that_ necessary?" The princess inquired in a flabbergasted, but inflamed manner, pointing an accusing finger toward her sister's hand. "I was having a nice dream and everything!" She whined, being basically wrenched out of her comfort zone by the freezing clutches of the devil himself, it warranted a bit of complaining.

"Don't be upset. I just wanted you to have breakfast with me today." Elsa smiled, standing up, eyes still connected to her sister's.

"You could've just asked me, you know." She hugged the pillow closer, trying to get back some of that heat that was stolen from her.

"Yes, but you always say 'five more minutes' and then never show." she smirked, more amused than offended by Anna's previous actions to decline having breakfast together. "But you're awake now. Slip something on and come along. We're going to make an event of this and make breakfast ourselves."

Anna sluggishly flopped onto and crawled over the bed in an unflattering naked heap, fishing around for the night dress she had on before. Elsa smiled all the while watching her, soon getting impatient with Anna's pace. She reached over with one hand, cold but not nearly as cold as earlier, and gave her a brief squeeze to the hip, causing the younger woman to shriek, in a way that could be taken as surprised or aroused.

Elsa smiled innocently, looking off to the side, but much to Anna's dismay, did not carry on with her teasing. Great, now Anna was going to have to carry out the rest of the day being turned on until Elsa finished her work this evening. Elsa was so composed, she'd never have this problem. So unfair.

"How does oatmeal sound?" Elsa asked, walking towards the door. She readied her hand to turn the knob while Anna pulled her gown on properly, revealing a squeamish expression. She was hoping that Anna grew out of hating that particular dish. She disliked oatmeal as a child, and apparently hadn't changed her mind about it. "I'll make it so you like it," she offered.

Anna paused. "With lots of cinnamon?"

"Certainly, but only if there's more oatmeal than cinnamon." They laughed, and made their way to the kitchen, which was clear of staff, and with ingredients and wares spread out especially for them.

Elsa naturally wanting to plan a course of action, fished through a small stack of papers containing simple breakfast recipes. She found the one she was looking for and began to read aloud.

Upon sitting down, Anna found herself to be tired again, yawning as softly as she could muster without disrupting, and trying her best to pay attention to what Elsa was saying without being lulled to sleep by her modulated voice.

"In a small saucepan, bring two cups of water to a boil."

Anna began to perk up at the silvery sound.

"Over medium-high heat..."

She bit her lip, intensely staring at Elsa's lips as she read. She honestly had no idea what that sound was doing to her. The fact that Elsa was completely oblivious to her own provocativeness just made the experience all the more agonizing.

"Stir in oats..."

Just... how does she do it? She's not teasing on purpose, she knows this. But the longer Elsa carried on, the more responsive Anna's body was. And how sensitive it was to each vibration. And how badly she wanted those vibrations on her bare skin. Crossing her legs, Anna questioned why she suddenly craved this loathsome cereal.

"When oatmeal begins to thicken..."

Heat. Oats. Thicken. God, she could utter complete gibberish and have it sound sexy.

"...Reduce heat and simmer..."

Goosebumps. Everywhere were goosebumps. Every inch of Anna appeared chilled, with the exception of a couple of blushing areas.

"Stirring occasionally for..."

Anna found herself in a more comfortable position leaning her entire body over the counter to get closer, eyes attentively on Elsa's face, tongue giving a quick sweep over her own lips to prevent from drooling at this appetizing speech.

"Thirty minutes." She finished, eyebrows raising and repeating the last two words. She seemed rather surprised it took that long to make such a simple-Anna ducked under Elsa's arms and gave her a rather demanding kiss behind the recipe card.

She posed the question, "Could you stir me for thirty minutes?" and it proceeded to make Elsa laugh. It sounded sexier in Anna's head. Either way, Elsa put her in a very needy position. It took a few moments for the older woman to realize what was being asked of her, and was happily led back down the hall to their room, in tow of her anxious lover.

It was going to be a late breakfast.


End file.
